


Yellow Roses, Nargles Hunting and Chasers

by TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Drarry, Multi, linny - Freeform, linny coming out fic, mentioned blairon, mentioned pansmione, mentioned snupin, molly accepting linny, past!Grindlewand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02/pseuds/TheVictorianGothSlytherinWitchChaser02
Summary: When Ginny starts her third year at Hogwarts, she realizes that she isn't as straight as she though. She finds herself to be in love with an usual lively blonde and finds happiness in the end. Past!Grindlewald, mentioned!allmyships, background!snupin. Will include Yule Ball!





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello their lovely dearies! Here is that Luna Lovegood X Ginny Weasley story that I’ve being dying to upload on here for ages. Please comment down below if you enjoy this and add to you library please and thank you! 😊**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Linny, Drarry and Wolfstar would have been canon.

Chapter 1: Realisation

Ginny Weasley was starting her third year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was thirteen years old and realizing new things about herself every passing day. She had gotten over her infatuation with Harry Potter, who was happily dating his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Ginny had also realized that she was bisexual and leaned more towards girls. She had one specific girl in mind who continuously always brightened her day with her silver-grey eyes, long curly pale blonde hair and soft-spoken lilting Irish accent.

Luna Lovegood was her crush, but she was frightened to tell her this. But today... Today was _different_. Today was the day that Ginny was going to tell Luna that she was attracted to her. It was after Charms, when she approached the blonde with a smile and yellow rose. Luna smiled at her as she spotted Ginny, "Hello Ginny. That's a pretty flower. Yellow roses are nice this time of year." she softly spoke. Ginny smiled shyly as she told her, "The yellow rose is for you, Luna. I was wondering if we could talk... Somewhere private? I have something to tell you." Luna smiled softly, "Of course. Come with me – I know just the place." Luna brought Ginny to the Room of Requirement where Luna walked past three times thinking of a place where she and her friend Ginny could talk. A lilac door appeared, and Luna opens the door gently, inviting Ginny inside. Ginny smiled, popping the yellow bloom into her pale golden tresses. Luna smiled warmly at the red-head. The room was beautiful and perfect for what Ginny had in mind. It was cozy but pretty with comfortable armchairs, soft woodsy colors with a lilac ceiling and a coffee table that had a pitcher of lemonade with pretty looking fairy cakes in various pastel colors of buttercream icing swirled onto them with pretty icing flowers pushed into the top. Luna sat down on the comfortable looking lilac chintz armchairs and smiled at the red haired, “Please, sit down, Ginny.” Ginny gulped but asked bluntly, “Would you like to have dinner with me this afternoon, so I can tell you something over a nice meal?” Luna thought for a moment and replied in her soft lilting voice, “I think that sounds lovely. How about tonight at seven? The wrackspurts will have settled down by then.” Ginny smiled fondly at her, “That’s perfect.” She blushed a little as she asked, “Will I pick you up at Ravenclaw Tower?” Luna replied, “That sounds like a plan. See you then, Ginny. Thank you for the flower.” She kissed her cheek and walked out of the Room of Requirement to go and visit the nargles in the Astronomy Tower. Ginny couldn’t believe her luck and cheered as thought Gryffindor had won the Quidditch World Cup, “_YES_!” She beamed and threw her red hair into a ponytail, heading for the kitchens to arrange a meal with the House Elves for her and her crush. She walked to the kitchen and asked a nearby elf. “Hi.” A house elf approached her, wearing a plush looking tea towel with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned onto it who introduced themselves as ‘Forry’, “Hello Miss. I is Forry. What can Forry do for Miss?” Ginny replied with a smile, “My …friend and I were hoping to have a more private dinner here in the kitchen with candles if that’s okay?” Forry replied, his ears flapping cheerfully, “When for, Miss?” Ginny replied with a hesitant tone in her voice, hoping it wasn’t too short notice, “Tonight, if possible.” Forry’s ears flapped as he moved, “I is being pleased to make Miss a meal for Miss and her friend tonight. How close is Miss with her friend so Forry can make arrangements?” Ginny blushed as she replied, “My name is Ginny Weasley, Forry. You can call me Ginny if you’d like. Um… I’m going to ask her out if that’s what you mean.” Forry seemed happy with his but shy, “Forry is being thanking Miss Ginny for so forward. Forry wishes Miss Ginny luck with her date!” Ginny smiled as she asked, “So, can I recommend food or will I leave it to you, Forry?” Forry’s ears flapped as he shook his head from side to side in excitement, “Forry is being taking care of food, Miss Ginny. Forry will not let Miss Ginny down. Would Miss Ginny like to ask for anything on menu?” Ginny smiled and replied, “Maybe some strawberries and chocolate? Incorporate a lot of chocolate please. Oh, could you add some vegetarian options because I’m unsure if my friend eats meat or not.” Forry replied, “Of course, Miss Ginny. Forry is being pleased to help Miss Ginny whenever he can.” The elf bowed lowly out of courtesy and started arranging the food for Ginny’s date with the lovely Miss Lovegood.

Luna was getting ready for the date in Ravenclaw Tower. She was ever so excited as the pansexual Ravenclaw had been waiting and waiting to date the gorgeous red haired Weasley who had asked her out earlier that day. She was immensely excited and wondered what to wear. She finally chose her square necked high-low black dress with red flowers on the bodice with black flats, her nargle necklace and radish earrings. She swept her long blonde curls behind her ears into a thick fluffy ponytail. She shyly added a eagle cord bracelet that Ginny had given her for her birthday. She walked gently to the kitchens where they were meeting. It wasn’t far from Ravenclaw Tower but she would prefer to go up to Gryffindor Tower and walk Ginny to their dinner date but she refrained from doing that because she loved her Chaser too much to disturb her plans. She waited outside the kitchens for about ten minutes, being quite early for their dinner. Ginny arrived in pair of smart looking dark blue jeans, her long red hair in and half up half down style with a pretty red t-shirt and flats. She smiled at the Ravenclaw, “Hey there, Luna.” Luna smiled back, “Hello Ginny. You look very nice.” Ginny blushed the same shade as her hair and replied, “If I look ‘very nice’ you look beautiful.” Luna smiled and a gently sort of blush flushed her pale cheeks. She took the redhead’s hand tickled the pear with the other. The kitchens were opened and Ginny smiled, calling out “Forry! Are you there?” A small elf appeared and smiled, “Miss Ginny. I is being expecting you and your date. Follow Forry and he will show you table.” Forry led them to a romantic little table for two with a rare blue rose as the centerpiece with two red dinner candles burning each side of the rose’s little willow patterned vase. Luna smiled, “This is lovely.” Ginny couldn’t help the grin that fixed itself into place on her face, “I’m glad you like it, Luna.” Forry snapped his fingers and a few different plates of things appeared, including vegetarian bits and bobs such as sweet potato and pepper skewers, as well as chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate pudding and delicate little chocolate tarts with a strawberry on top. Luna grinned as strawberries were one of her favorite fruits but the fact the vegetarian foods appeared made her smile. “How did you know I was vegetarian?” she asked with a smile. Ginny blushed, “I asked Terry to ask you for me.” Luna couldn’t help but smile at the sweet Gryffindor girl’s love for her. “May I ask what such lovely food calls celebration for?” Ginny smiled, waiting for this moment since she’d started to like Luna. She replied bravely, gathering the trait of her Hogwarts house as much as she could and told her, “I love you and I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend if you’d like to that is and I’m so scared I’ve just make this awkward and –“ She was cut off by a cherry tomato being popped in her mouth. She chewed and wondered why she’d been interrupted. Luna replied, “I love you too, I’d be honored to be your girlfriend; I’m pansexual just to let you know. Why would this be awkward? The two of us love each other after all so what’s to be awkward?”

Ginny beamed and shyly asked, “C-Can’t I… Can I kiss you, please?” Luna beamed and replied softly, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that. Of course you can.” Luna smiled and gently brushed her lips against Ginny’s who was on cloud nine as she kissed her dreamer of a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you’re all loving this book as much as I’m enjoying writing it ** **😊 Take care and please leave a comment down below! **

Disclaimer: If I owned our Queen Rowling’s world; there would be so many many ships made canon but sadly I don’t so on with the show.

Chapter 2: Dating At Last

Ginny hadn’t been this happy in so long. She and Luna had been dating for a few weeks now and she couldn’t be happier. She felt awful at times because she’d asked Luna to keep their relationship a secret because she was afraid of what her family would say about her sexuality and choice of significant other. Smiling to herself, she headed to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for a date in the Room of Requirement where they were going paintballing – at Luna’s curious behest – and was excited.

She got dressed into an old pair of black sweatpants and a bright blue t-shirt that was Luna’s that she’d borrowed. They’d gotten settled into their relationship after about a month. Last week’s paintballing had been so much fun that Ginny had asked for another session. Luna had replied, “Sure sweetheart. It was fun!” Ginny had added, “Yes it was, baby.” After hugging her and returning to Gryffindor Tower, as Luna walked her there after a soft sweet goodnight kiss. The next morning, it was a weekend and sunny outside. Ginny knew that in this weather, her whimsical girlfriend preferred to be outside. She got dressed into a blue and white t-shirt with a pair of dungarees and trainers. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail and headed to Ravenclaw Tower. She greeted Luna, “Hey baby. It’s so nice outside. Want to go look for crumple horned snorkbacks?” Luna smiled, wearing a pretty blue form fitting t-shirt with blue jeans and her hair down, with a black hairband holding her hair back from her eyes with pretty black Mary Janes and bright silver jewellery making her look even more elven than usual. “Hello, my rose. That sounds lovely. Shall we?” Luna picked up a simple canvas bookbag with a few treats from the house elves and a book or two with space for things they found along the way. Ginny smiled, “Sure moonflower. Let’s go.” She took her hand and walked outside with her. They found a quiet place near a cluster of trees. Luna sat down and told her, “Here’s perfect, my rose.” Ginny smiled and sat down, “So, what books did you bring with us and which snacks, my moonflower?” Luna smiled and replied, “A muggle book I’m very fond of. It’s called Alice in Wonderland I must have read it a hundred times, sweetie.” Ginny listened to her love’s soft lilting voice tell the story of Alice and how she fell through the rabbit hole into Wonderland. She stopped about halfway throught the book and asked her redheaded love, “Are you hungry, spitfire?” Ginny smiled at the new term of endearment and replied, “A little peckish, love. What do you have to eat?” Luna smiled before taking out some chocolates, peaches, strawberries and marshmallows. Ginny beamed and spotted a new term of endearment for her blonde love who she still hadn’t asked to be her girlfriend officially. “Hey Luna, do you mind if I call you ‘peaches’ because you’re sweetly unpredictable like one?” Luna blushed and replied, “As long as I get to call you spitfire in return, spitfire.” Ginny grinned and replied, “You got it, peaches.” Luna blushed and asked her politely, “I also have some hot chocolate in a flash if you’re thirsty, spitfire.” Ginny replied with a grin, “You’re the best, peaches.” Luna blushed and transfigured two rocks into teacups for the hot chocolate with a shy smile. Ginny thought to pluck up her courage and asked, “Peaches… Can I ask you something? It’s okay if you don’t want to, I don’t mind.” Luna tilted her head to the side in curiosity, “Of course, spitfire. What’s on your mind, sweetie?” the sweet blonde replied.

Ginny shyly asked her, “Luna Lovegood, will you please be my girlfriend?” Luna smiled at her with her dreamy little happy smiled and hugged her close, kissing her nose, “Of course I will, silly! It’s best we drink the hot chocolate before it gets cold.” Ginny simply smiled at the blonde’s happy outlook on life as she told her, “Listen, I’m not sure what my parents will say about me not being straight and no longer obsessed with Harry, peaches.” Luna smiled knowingly, “I don’t know, spitfire. I have a feeling they’d be okay with it. But what you think is best.” Luna smiled and Ginny held her girlfriend close to her. She smiled at the blonde as they continued to read Alice in Wonderland together, cuddled up beside the cluster of trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter to this. Might be the last one for a while since college is starting this week and I’m going to be overloaded with work. Sorry and hope you enjoy 😊**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much but the plot. If I did, many a ship would have been sailing the canon sea by now...**

Chapter 3: A Floo Call To 

The Burrow With News

Ginny had made a decision. She was going to tell her parents about her sexuality. She didn’t care if they shunned her or if they were abrasive and hateful. She adored the very air Luna breathed and she’d be damned if she gave up her moon named dreamer.

So, she wrote a letter to her mother asking for a private floo call that she had arranged with Professor Dumbledore to occur in his office. Dumbledore knew what this was about and was more than happy to entertain the notion of ‘young love’, as he had called it. The letter read; “_Dear Mum and Dad, How are things at the Burrow? Sorry for a random letter like this but I have something to tell you that can’t be said in a letter. I’ve arranged a private floo call in Professor Dumbledore’s office this Friday at noon if you’d be there. It’s important to me to get this off my chest. I’m not in trouble or anything and we’re all fine. I just want to tell you something important. Love you loads! – Ginny xxx_’ She sent the letter with her brother Ron’s owl, Pigwidgeon who didn’t take long to return with a missive from her mother. Her mother’s reply read; _‘Ginny dear. Of course your father and I will be there. I have a feeling I know what this is about but I’m not sure. Tell the rest we sent our love. Oh – and do tell your brother Ron to behave, or else, won’t you dear? Love your mum, Molly xxx_’ Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and went to go and find Luna as she showed her the letters with delight. Luna smiled at her and asked, “Do you mind if I tag along to the meeting, pumpkin?” Ginny replied warily, “You’re welcome to tag along, babycakes but I’m worried that you’ll get hated on for being with me. I don’t want that for you, doll. You’re perfect and anyone who doesn’t see that is blind and or stupid.” Luna smiled at her and lightly laughed her breathy mirth filled laughter as she replied, “Pumpkin, they won’t hate me. Trust me, cherry; I have a feeling about this.” Ginng snuggled her girlfriend close and kissed her hair, “Okay, peaches. Anything for my sweet pixie.” Luna giggled and replied with a wink to her girlfriend, “Same goes to you, my sassy imp.” They walked to their usual little spot on the edge of the Forbidden Forest where they had previously been reading Alice in Wonderland. Ginny asked, “Are we going to start the sequel today, moonbeam?” Luna’s bright silver blue eyes twinkled with mirth, “If you want to, cherry.” Ginny grinned, “Anything for you, marshmallow.” Luna blushed a little as she asked, “Are you calling me a marshmallow because I’m pale with white hair?” Ginny kissed her nose as she grinned broadly, “No baby, it’s because you’re sweet and I want to stick to you all day long.” Luna blushed brighter and began to read Lewis Carroll’s next book aloud as she snuggled into her red-haired girlfriend.

Before both witches knew it, it was eleven fifty-three and almost time for the floo call in Dumbledore’s office. Luna cast a Tempus charm to check the time and nudged Ginny gently, “Rose, we have to go to the floo call meeting to come out.” Ginny smiled, “Thank you for reminding me, moonflower.” Luna smiled and put the book into her bookbag. She took the redhead’s hand in hers and walked back to the castle, heading up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office with her trepidatious girlfriend who was nervous about coming out to her parents. Luna’s father already knew of her sexuality, so that wasn’t an issue. That summer, Luna would invite her distant neighbour to her house in Ottery St. Catchpole where both girls happened to live. Luna knocked on the Headmaster’s door and murmured, “Chocolate frog.” The door swung open and Dumbledore smiled a kind, grandfatherly like smile at the two of them. “Good morning Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley. I suspect you’re both here for the floo call to the Burrow?” Ginny went to speak but her blonde girlfriend beat her to it, “Yes sir. We’re going to tell Ginny’s parents about her sexuality and then hopefully, introduce me as her girlfriend to them if they take it well.” Ginny was a little anxious as to what the Headmaster would say to that and cringed a little. Dumbledore smiled wider and replied, “Good luck to you both. I know the road you both face and I wish you luck on it.” Ginny hadn’t known that the Headmaster was gay, but you learn something new every day. Luna took Ginny’s hand and walked with her into the room in the Headmaster’s study that had been modified for the private floo call to the Burrow. Molly Weasley would be able to step through the flames and talk to her daughter.

Moments later, Molly Weasley did just that. She wasn’t accompanied by her husband as he was working at the Ministry that day. She hugged Ginny close, “Hello Ginny, dear. Luna, how are you?” Luna smiled at the redheaded matriarch, “Well, thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Ginny took her mum’s hands and sat down with her on the couches that had been provided kindly by the Headmaster. “Mum, I need to tell you something. Before I tell you, I don’t want you to panic or shout or be hurt, okay? Er… I’ve thought this for a while and this hasn’t been brought on by anything or anyone.” Molly looked quizzically at her daughter and told her, “Of course, dear. I’ll do my best not to fret. Your father apologies for not being able to be here. He’s at the Ministry dealing with some terribly misused Muggle artefacts to do with the Unspeakables program.” Ginny smiled weakly and replied, “That’s okay. I’d kind of prefer if it’s just you anyways. Mum… I am bisexual. That means that I can love boys and girls. But I’m mostly attracted to girls. Um… I h-have a girlfriend and I would l-like you to… to meet her i-if that’s okay.” She stumbled and staggered over her words, not her usual strong, sassy, stubborn self. Her mother hugged her close and replied, “Although this is a bit of a shock, I fully understand. Your brother Charlie recently came out to be as – what was it called? Oh yes! Asexual. He can’t have romantic feelings for anyone. And I’ve accepted that. The twins and Ron are pansexual. Percy is demisexual which means that he falls for personalities and not faces. I’ve been educating myself, Ginny dear, to what my children need. I understand, I’m not mad, cross or disappointed and I love you, just the same, if not more for being brave enough to tell me.” She smiled warmly at Luna, but then turned back to her daughter, “Am I right to assume that Luna is your girlfriend, Ginny dear? Why don’t you ask her come over some time, hm? If that’s all, I’ll be back to the Burrow. Oh, you left your scarf at home by the way, dear. Here you are.” Molly handed her the blue and purple scarf that Luna had made for her. Luna smiled bashfully and took the scarf as she murmured, “That’s actually my scarf, Mrs. Weasley but thank you for returning it. And for accepting us.” Luna put a hand on Ginny’s shoulder. Molly smiled and told them both with a warm smile, “Take care of each other, won’t you? Will I be seeing you both for Christmas?” Ginny blushed and replied indignantly, “Mum!” Luna shook her head and smiled softly in her usually hazy way, “I would love to, if it’s not too much trouble, please.” Molly smiled and replied, before leaving, “And do tell your father he’s more than welcome to join you, Luna dear!” With a flash of green flames, Molly Weasley was back at the Burrow, making dinner for her husband when he came home.

Ginny grinned ecstatically at Luna dn kissed her passionately on the lips, hugging her close to her own body. Luna smiled into the kiss and kissed back happily in celebration of Ginny’s mother not hating them for loving each other. After Luna parted the kiss, she whispered in a soft tone to her red-haired girlfriend, “Sweetie, are you okay?” Ginny grinned as she replied, “Never been better, baby. Never been better.” With that, they took each other’s hands and went back outside to their little nook just before the Forbidden Forest where they continued Lewis Carroll’s Alice Through the Looking Glass.


End file.
